Making It Happen
by ThuhJesheekuh
Summary: Mainly OC, but several familiar characters. If you like my work Tome of Lineage or Kearra's Children of the Gods, this story is for you. Selphie timetraveler and Kage former Sheikan god try to conceive their first child. For the fluffalites in us all.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just so everyone knows and doesn't freak out and say, "Augh! You've ruined Tome of Lineage with your spoilers! Curse you, Selphie Louise!" this story will not in any way interfere with my masterpiece, Tome of Lineage. Previously, this would have been a spoiler to said story, but I've decided to change it due to a recent falling out with my partner in crime, Kearra. Her well-received story, Children of the Gods, was originally meant as introduction to these characters so that these stories (that I wrote over a year ago...) would not confuse people greatly. But because of this recent falling out, we have both changed the aimsof our stories. As such, a brief overview of what happened before this story is in order, since Children of the Gods can no longer serve that purpose (although many, if not all of these characters have been introduced in Children of the Gods). (Yes, this is the exact same spiel I posted at the beginning of Tying the Knot.)

Making It Happen again centers around Kage and Selphie. It includes, I think, all of the same characters as Tying the Knot. I think that's everything. The rest will be explained through the story.

Darunia: Disclaimer! Selphie Louise does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

Tingle: The characters she does own are Selphie, Iggy, and Jiji. The characters of Kage, Yugi, Mable, and Raven belong to Kearra. The character Ravick is the property of Selphie's friend, Patrick.

Me: Go ahead and read now.

* * *

Prologue

It was relatively quiet in the Lost Woods. The only sounds really noticeable were the birds, bugs, and occasional squirrel or two tossing Deku nuts at the skull kids, who should, by this time, be trying to sleep. We find Kage and Selphie's home, a beautiful wooden structure that bears much resemblance to the house at Romani Ranch. Kage had built it for Selphie shortly after he gave up his divinity for her. Selphie was a lucky girl, being in a relationship with the former Sheikan god for two years, and now married to him for three months- though the wedding itself had been rather a fiasco.

The first room you walk into his a combination living room, kitchen, and dining room. Underneath a set of stairs is a bathroom. At the top of the stairs are two bedrooms. One is unused right now. It used to be Kage's until he and Selphie began sharing a room. The other room is the room they share- but it would be highly unwise go in there right now, for that would be rude and unpleasant for both the eyes and bodies as the couple would promptly throw out anyone idiot enough to enter without any thought to the injury it might cause then. If you don't believe that, then you can just waltz over to Death Mountain and ask the leader of the Gorons.

He won't lie.

It hurts.

Chapter 1

Kage happened to wake up earlier than Selphie, though he didn't get out of bed. Instead he lay there next to her, stroking her cheek. When finally she did wake, he smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good morning."

She smiled back, "Good morning."

Not ten minutes later, she was downstairs pouring herself a glass of _LonLon_ milk. Kage snuck up behind her, wearing his white kimono and black hakama. He wrapped his arms around her waist, almost causing her to spill the moo juice. She jumped. "Did it happen?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

She grinned and shook her head at him. "You have to wait a few days, Kage," she answered, taking a sip of the milk.

"I don't wanna wait a few days," he fake whined, rocking her back and forth. "I wanna know now."

She giggled, "Don't you think I do too? Honestly, you're the one that was so scared to begin with."

"Hey, I didn't want Darunia pulling me out of bed like he did the first time we shared a bed," Kage defended, holding her close.

"Well, we're married now," Selphie said.

"Would it have mattered to him?" Kage asked.

"Maybe if you hadn't run out on the wedding," Selphie answered, turning around and poking him in the chest.

He squinted at her playfully and then kissed her. She rested her head against his chest as he held her close. "Do you think it will work this time though?" he asked.

Selphie closed her eyes and whispered, "I hope so…"

A couple of days later, Selphie and Kage had gone to visit Link, Yugi, Mable, and Raven at the lake. Kage was in his chibi dragon form and allowing the children to chase him around. Selphie, Link, and Yugi were watching this amusedly, Selphie with a look of longing on her face. Yugi smiled at her, "Can't wait, huh?"

Selphie smiled, her eyes sparkling and shook her head. "Mm-hmm," she answered. "We're both really looking forward to it…"

"Does that mean it happened?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Not sure, but I've got a good feeling," Selphie said, placing her hand over her heart. Link and Yugi gave her small smiles.

"I guess you'll know for sure in a few hours," Yugi said. Selphie nodded her head. Yugi looked at her seriously. "You do know it may be hard, right?"

Selphie turned to her, her smile fading. "Yes, I know," she answered. "But I won't lose hope…" She looked back at Kage and the children, the same look of longing on her face. "It will happen…"

The next day though, Kage bounced into the house excitedly. "Did it happen!" he asked, expecting to see Selphie run up to him and hug him and tell him the good news. But he didn't see her. He went upstairs and walked into their bedroom. Selphie was sitting on the far edge of the bed, her head bowed. "Selphie?" he asked, his heart sinking as he walked over and looked down at her. Selphie turned her face upward, and Kage could see the tears dripping down her face. She looked down again.

Kage bowed his head, his hair hiding his eyes, hiding a sadness. He sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to allow tears to trickle down her cheeks. "Don't worry…" he whispered. "It'll happen…"

She nodded, still crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as with "Tying the Knot," I'm just going to post the disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter. I don't remember if I mentioned this at the beginning of the first chapter, but you probably need to read "Children of the Gods" and "Tying the Knot" before reading this. Anyway...

Darunia: Disclaimer! Selphie Louise does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. 

Tingle: The characters she does own are Selphie, Iggy, and Jiji. The characters of Kage, Yugi, Mable, and Raven belong to Kearra. The character Ravick is the property of Selphie's friend, Patrick.

* * *

Chapter 2

A few months later…

Selphie went downstairs and poured her glass of LonLon milk, like always. Not long after, Kage came down as well. "Morning," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm," Selphie answered, smiling at his touch. "Sleep well?"

"Were you beside me?" Kage asked. She grinned. "Daisuki, Selphie."

Later that day, Kage was at the castle town with Iggy, doing a little bit of shopping. Selphie and Jiji were at the forest watching Mable and Raven. "You guys haven't been in a formal relationship very long," Kage said.

"Longer than you two were," Iggy answered.

"Yeah, but you're five years younger. You're not even nineteen, Iggy," Kage replied.

"But I've known Jiji all my life, literally. That more than makes up for it," Iggy reasoned. "The point is I know it's right, and I don't care how anyone feels but me and Jiji."

Kage grinned and clapped his hand on Iggy's shoulder. "And that is all I wanted to hear." Iggy grinned as well. "Now let's hurry up and pick out that ring." They continued about their business.

"So, how's the reproduction coming?" Iggy asked offhandedly when he and Kage had started back across Hyrule Field to the forest.

"Not well," Kage answered truthfully. "We've been trying for months but nothing's happening. I knew it would be hard but this is ridiculous…" he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you're gonna keep trying though, right?" Iggy asked. The tone in Kage's voice made him think they were losing hope, which they very well might have been.

"I guess so," Kage said wearily. Iggy frowned a bit, looking a bit worried. "Hey, forget about it," Kage said. "Don't worry about us. You've got that proposal to think about," he grinned.

Iggy smirked awkwardly. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" he answered uneasily. He looked away as though distracted. Kage let out a slight laugh. "What?"

"You remind me of how I acted when I asked Selphie," Kage grinned, looking up at the path.

"How d'you mean?" Iggy asked.

"You're nervous," Kage replied, still watching the path. "Even though you know you love her and you want to spend the rest of your life with her, you're nervous as hell. You're afraid that as much as you care about each other she's still going to reject you."

Iggy stared at Kage for a moment as they kept walking. Then he smirked and looked at the path as well, "Yeah, but I ain't gonna run out on the wedding."

Kage glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, but you all were more protective of Selphie. You might not have the same problem if you ran out on Jiji."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Iggy asked, somewhat indignantly.

"I'm trying to say that I got the better girl," Kage grinned mischievously.

Iggy leered at him playfully. "Well, if you got the better girl," he said. "Then Jiji at least got the better guy."

"You really think so?" Kage asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Iggy said, looking away haughtily.

"Heh," Kage smirked, and released a jet of flame at Iggy's butt.

"Gah!" Iggy exclaimed, trying to pat it out. Finally he shot an ice arrow at the ground and sat on the ice block it left. He shook his head and frowned, "Never fails to get old?"

"Nope."

"Bye, Aunt Selphie! Bye, Miss Jiji!" Raven and Mable called as their parents warped them out of the forest by way of ocarina. Selphie and Jiji waved goodbye. Jiji happened to look over near the entrance to the area and saw Kage and Iggy.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence," she said, crossing her arms playfully and smirked at them. "It would figure they leave as the kids are arriving and then return just as they're leaving," she remarked to Selphie, who grinned.

"Hey, it's not like we planned it that way. It just worked out," Iggy replied, approaching Jiji and putting his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes playfully as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Get a room," Kage smirked as he took his place next to Selphie.

"Oh, hush," Selphie said, batting his arm playfully. "You just want some too."

"Very true," Kage said, kissing her cheek. She grinned, relishing in the moment.

Iggy and Jiji turned toward Selphie and Kage. "Well, I guess it's time for us to be heading out," Iggy said. They all said their goodbyes before Iggy and Jiji headed out to the their house in Hyrule Field, by Zora River.

Kage smiled inwardly as he watched Iggy lead Jiji out. "_Good luck_," he said to Iggy telepathically.

"_Ahem_," Selphie broke into his thoughts. He looked at her curiously and she had a somewhat suspicious look on her face.

"Huh?"

"So where's the stuff you two bought?" she asked Kage.

Kage stared at her confusedly for a moment and then realized with a start that neither he nor Iggy had bought anything besides the ring. "Er… they were out?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

Kage grimaced, shaking his head. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Iggy and Jiji were gone before saying to Selphie, "It was supposed to be a secret, but…"

Selphie's eyes widened and she glanced off in the direction the other two had left in. "Do you mean to tell me that Iggy's gonna-?"

"Yup," Kage answered, leading her back into the house.

She caught him by the arm. "And you were helping him to pick the ring?" she asked him.

Kage blushed slightly. "Yeah, why not? I mean Iggy is never not in need of help, and… y'know…" The next thing he knew Selphie's lips were against his.

"That was very sweet of you," she purred. He smiled, somewhat embarrassedly, but rubbed her back. She grinned at him and gave him a nice, drawn out kiss on the lips. He smirked and scooped her into his arms, first making sure the door was locked and then carrying her upstairs…


	3. Chapter 3

Darunia: Disclaimer! Selphie Louise does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. 

Tingle: The characters she does own are Selphie, Iggy, and Jiji. The characters of Kage, Yugi, Mable, and Raven belong to Kearra. The character Ravick is the property of Selphie's friend, Patrick.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Iggy eventually did propose to Jiji, Jiji did say yes, and they did get married several weeks later. Little more than a year later nothing had changed between Kage and Selphie. Not to say they weren't still trying, just nothing ever came of it…

Selphie woke up and went downstairs to have her glass of LonLon milk. She was greeted as usual by Kage's arms around her waist. "Good morning," he whispered in her ear.

"Morning," she replied.

Kage kissed her cheek. "Daisuki," he said. He let go of her and walked over to the pantry, taking out a box of oatmeal. Selphie stared at him for a moment. He caught her gaze. "What?"

"Isn't there something else you want to say?" she asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment but shook his head, "Nope."

"Considering what day today is…?" Selphie prodded him.

"Nothing comes to mind," Kage said nonchalantly as he began to boil some water. Selphie crossed her arms over her chest and turned around.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she said shortly, heading up the stairs. Kage turned his head slightly to watch her go upstairs, smiling softly as he shook his head.

Selphie made it to their bedroom fuming slightly. "That's incredibly pleasant… it's not like him to forget stuff like that…" she said to herself, taking her time in pulling on her clothes. She grabbed her brush and walked over to the mirror, running the brush through her hair. When she was done, she pulled her hair back again and fixed the necklace around her neck.

"_Wait…necklace?_" she thought, looking at the silver chain around her neck. There was a locket made of mythril dangling from it. She held it up to her face and opened the locket. It had a small pictograph of her and Kage inside. Suddenly Kage's arms were around her.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled before kissing her cheek. Selphie turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You _did_ remember…" she said, holding him tight. She pushed him away for a moment and batted his arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What was that?"

"That was chastisement. Don't worry me like that," she said, embracing him again. Kage smiled, rubbing her back gently. They both jumped, however, when they heard a loud _POP_ from downstairs. Selphie looked at Kage curiously, who grinned embarrassedly.

"Er… guess I forgot to take the oatmeal off the heat," he said sheepishly.

"Okay then," Kage said that evening after they'd had a very romantic dinner and sat in front of their fireplace for hours, just enjoying each other's company. Kage was sitting on the couch with Selphie lying down, her head resting his in lap. Selphie was fingering the locket he'd gotten her. "Did you get an anniversary present for me?"

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to sound greedy," she teased.

"I'll take that as 'no, it's the man's job to get the woman the anniversary present," Kage joked, stroking her hair.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Selphie grinned at him impishly.

Kage raised his eyebrow at her, rather surprised. "_Did_ you get me a present?"

"I wouldn't say so much that _I_ got _you_ a present as there's a precious gift for us this anniversary," she replied, taking his hand in hers. Kage's eyes widened and he sat her up, turning her to face him.

"Do you mean…?" he asked. Selphie nodded her head, trying to hide her smile. Kage's face split into a grin and he leapt off of the couch. "Are you serious!"

"Yes," Selphie replied, nodding her head. "Woo!" she exclaimed as he gather her in his arms and swept her off her feet.

"We did it! It happened!" Kage exclaimed as he twirled her around the room. "Selphie, we're going to be parents!"

"I know!" she answered gleefully. He kissed her, holding their lips together for several minutes before breaking away. Kage knelt down wrapping his arms around her middle as he held his ear to her stomach. "You won't hear anything yet, y'know."

"I know, but that's going to be our child in there!" he said, kissing her belly before standing up and continuing to spin happily around the room.

"You what!"

"Oh, my gosh! Congratulations!" Yugi crooned, pulling her sister-in-law into a tight hug. It was a few days after Selphie and Kage's anniversary and Yugi and Link were the first that they'd shared their news with.

"That's wonderful news," Link said, shaking Kage's hand.

"Yeah, I know," Kage said, beaming.

"I'm so happy for you," Yugi said, letting Selphie go. "I know how hard the last few years have been."

"Water under the bridge," Selphie said, waving her hand slightly.

"The important thing is that it finally happened," Kage said.

"And if you guys need any help don't hesitate to ask," Link said.

"We'll be sure to take you up on that offer," Selphie assured him. They all sat down again.

"So, have you told Darunia yet?" Yugi asked, smirking slightly.

"Not yet," Selphie shook her head.

"Ooh… if you need a place to lay low for a little while, Kage, feel free to check into our guest room," Link said. Yugi giggled.

"Trust me, I'll very likely be keeping that in mind," Kage said.

"Oh, please. It's Darunia," Selphie said.

"Exactly," replied the other three.

"No, honestly. I think ultimately he'll be happy for us," Selphie said, frowning slightly at them.

"**_WHAT!_**" Darunia shouted. He jumped off of the couch and lunged at Kage who quickly ducked and hid behind the armchair he was sitting in.

"Darunia!" Selphie said, using her telekinesis to push him back onto the couch. Kage crept back into his seat. "What has gotten into you?"

"You-! And him-! That's just-! I don't even want to _think_ about you two doing that kind of thing!" Darunia stuttered.

"We _are_ married, you know," Kage said. "We celebrated our anniversary just a week ago."

"Do you think that matters to me?" Darunia asked. Selphie sighed, shaking her head, but then grasping her stomach, wincing slightly.

"Ooh… Kage, please explain to Darunia the various reasons why he should be happy rather than upset while I use the restroom," she said, standing and heading for the bathroom door.

"Selphie, please don't leave me alone with him!" Kage pleaded, but she was gone. He stared back at Daru. "Aheh… so, what about this exactly didn't you like?" he asked nervously.

"Aheh," Darunia sneered. "I wonder why you have to ask that question."

"Darunia, we're married," Kage said exasperatedly.

"Yes, but you're a young couple," Darunia replied. "I don't think you're old enough to handle this." Kage raised his eyebrows skeptically. Darunia frowned. "Don't give me that look. I don't care how old you are _technically_, you are psychologically too young to manage parenthood."

"And do you know how long we've been trying to make this happen?" Kage countered. "Not to mention how hard it would be to do again?"

"I don't _want_ to know the details," Darunia responded, waving away the unpleasant thoughts.

"You have your own son, Darunia! If you'd been in the same shoes as us, would you think _you_ were too young?"

"That's completely different! I was never in that position, so I don't have to worry about that, because I was smart enough to prevent it, not go chasing after it!"

"It's not at all different! Just think about how your life would be if you didn't have your son Link."

"I'm not taking this from you. As soon as Selphie comes out, I'm saying goodbye and leaving."

"Thank Din…" Kage said, crossing his arms and sinking back into the armchair to wait for Selphie. Darunia crossed his arms as well and looked away from Kage. They both sat there ignoring each other and waiting for Selphie to come out of the bathroom.

Nearly twenty minutes later, there was still no sign of Selphie. Kage shifted uncomfortably in the armchair. Darunia studied the grains in the floorboards. Finally Kage sighed and stood up, a slightly worried look on his face. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Selphie?" No response. He knocked again. "Selphie, are you okay?"

"It was just late…" Selphie responded softly, too softly for Kage to really comprehend.

"What?" he asked. The door opened slightly and he stepped away. Selphie slipped out and started toward the stairs without a word. "Selphie?" Kage asked, softly. She didn't respond until he stepped up and caught her hand. She looked up and he could see tears trickling down her cheeks. "Selphie…?"

"Tell Darunia he'll be pleased to know… the young couple doesn't have to worry about handling it yet…" she choked out quietly, quickly retreating up the stairs. Kage stared after her in shock and slight confusion. But then he frowned, bowing his head as he turned back to face Darunia. The Goron stood up from the couch as Kage lifted his head to look at him again.

"False alarm… Lock it behind you, please, Daru," he said, turning around and slowly starting up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Darunia: Disclaimer! Selphie Louise does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. 

Tingle: The characters she does own are Selphie, Iggy, and Jiji. The characters of Kage, Yugi, Mable, and Raven belong to Kearra. The character Ravick is the property of Selphie's friend, Patrick.

* * *

Chapter 4:

A year passed. The second bedroom in Kage and Selphie's house was still in nonuse, and they were not expecting it to ever be used again, excepting possible guests, but you get the point. They still had no child. No birth. No conception. No hope anymore. The couple had given up. It was just not going to happen. Link was going to suggest that they adopt, but was stopped, for even Iggy could tell the response would be more than negative.

Don't think that they were in a state of depression though. They were getting along well enough. They did, of course, still have each other. A child wasn't all that necessary… not _really_… Though they did feel a bit of longing once in a while- especially when they saw their niece and nephew.

Selphie woke up and got out of bed, heading downstairs to get her glass of LonLon milk as usual. She felt Kage's arms around her and heard him say, "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked, making his way over to the pantry.

"Breakfast? Is there an occasion?" she asked.

"No, not really," Kage replied. "But if we eat now we can skip lunch and not have to worry about being full for Link's birthday dinner."

Selphie mulled that over for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, I just have too hard of a time eating in the morning," she said. "Unless I'm really hungry…"

"I guess the woman I married is just not a breakfast person," Kage sighed, giving her a small smile.

Later that evening they were at Link and Yugi's house for dinner. Nothing fancy: just Link, Yugi, Selphie, Kage, Iggy, Jiji, Darunia, and even Ravick, who somehow managed to be in the right place at the right time (go figure).

"So… where are the kids?" Ravick asked later that evening when they were all sitting in the living room just chatting.

"Goron City," Darunia replied. "Link needed the extra rupees, so we let him take the job," he added.

"I see," Ravick said. "So how many kids is he watching?" he asked slyly looking around at all three couples.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy asked.

"It means I assume you've all been pretty busy in bed in the four years I've been out of the loop," Ravick answered. Selphie and Kage remained silent.

"Only two," Link said stiffly.

Ravick looked around at all the solemn faces. "Er… was there something wrong with my question?"

Several of them glanced to Selphie and Kage, who caught their gaze. "Yah, of course. What makes you think Selphie and me want kids? Huh, Rav?" Kage laughed. Ravick nodded his head, though he wasn't quite sure he believed him.

"Yah, seriously, Rav. What with all the crying and the mess? Why would Kage and me want kids? We can just play with Mable and Raven if we feel like it, anyways," Selphie added. The others looked at them rather uneasily. "What?" They shook their heads.

"Well, I'd say it's late enough for us to head out," Kage said standing up at last.

"Yep, me as well," Darunia agreed, also standing and stretching his rocky body.

"Hmm. Us too, I think," Jiji said, glancing at the clock: nearly midnight. She placed a hand on Iggy's arm and he stood up with her.

"Eh, you guys mind if I spend the night here?" Ravick asked. Jiji hit him in the arm. "Ow! What?"

"Hello, it's his birthday! Don't you think they…?" she said giving him a significant look. A look of understanding crossed the mage's face.

"Oh, never mind, I think I can make it back to the castle if they can make it to where they're going," he said, standing. Selphie stood up as well walking over to Link.

"Thank you for having us," she said, hugging him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Link said. He got a hug from Jiji as well, a big Goron hug from Daru, and three handshakes from Kage, Iggy, and Ravick.

"We'll be seein' ya," Iggy said as he closed the door behind the group.

"Bye," Link and Yugi called. They sighed.

"So… Jiji had a good point…" Link smirked as he pulled Yugi to her feet and toward the stairs. "Are you getting me a birthday present?"

Yugi raised her eyebrows seductively. "Guests gone, kids in Goron City… hell yeah, baby," she said, Link's eyes widening slightly as she pinched his butt. He scooped her off her feet and went upstairs.

Out in the field where everyone was walking home… "Heh heh…" Ravick smirked, looking over at the lone stone wall as they passed it.

"What?" they all asked turning to face him.

"Remember that spot Kage?" he asked. Kage looked over and smirked slightly. "I still say it was my third guess."

"Yeah, right…" Kage said, rolling his eyes.

"Third guess at what?" Selphie asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Heh… on our wedding day, Ravick was following me around and this was one of the spots we ended up at. He was pestering me, trying to figure out why I got cold feet."

"I believe my exact words were, 'What is it? Is it commitment? … Kissing? … Or maybe it's the sex?'" Ravick laughed, as did they all.

"And let me guess what his exact words were," Iggy said. "Uh… 'No' …'I already kiss her' …and 'Well… yeah…'" They all laughed, especially when Iggy's ass was set ablaze again.

"So…" Ravick said when he'd finally caught his breath again. "Are you sure it wasn't the sex? Cause I'm pretty sure you guys would've had something to show for it by now if you weren't." It was dark, but had it been light, they would have seen the looks of pain on Selphie and Kage's faces- more Kage's than Selphie's.

"Well, perhaps we've just gotten lucky…" Kage said. Finally they reached the forest. "Well, this is us," Kage said.

"You going through the Lost Woods shortcut, Daru?" Selphie asked.

"Nah, I'll go the long way," Daru answered. "I don't know that I trust _him_ to make it all the way back to the Castle Town."

"Feh…" Ravick rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the concern… Well, it was good seeing you guys again."

"See you later, Ravick," the two answered and disappeared into the woods.

"…Do you think they meant to not say, 'Good to see you too?'" Ravick asked.

The remaining three glanced at each other. "…No?"


	5. Chapter 5

Darunia: Disclaimer! Selphie Louise does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. They are the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. 

Tingle: The characters she does own are Selphie, Iggy, and Jiji. The characters of Kage, Yugi, Mable, and Raven belong to Kearra. The character Ravick is the property of Selphie's friend, Patrick.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Another year passed. It had been four years since Selphie and Kage got married. Four years since they started trying to conceive. One or two since they'd given up. Still, they were putting on the brave face. Anyone who didn't know their prior pain would actually believe they didn't want kids.

Kage woke up one morning and looked over at Selphie. She was asleep still. He kissed her gently on the forehead, a gesture that would normally wake her, but she continued sleeping. Kage got up and put on his hakama and headed downstairs.

Selphie woke up and looked over to Kage's side of the bed. She was surprised to find he wasn't there and didn't notice the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Selphie sat up but immediately lay back down again.

"Oh gods…" she said, putting hand to forehead. She shook her head slightly but only found that made it worse. "…Dizzy…" She sat up again, slower this time and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Selphie stood up but still felt tired, and heavy. She didn't bother getting dressed yet, but simply put on her robe and tied it with her sash.

Using the wall to steady herself because she still felt a bit dizzy, Selphie slowly made her way downstairs and then across the kitchen to pour her LonLon Milk. "Afternoon," Kage said, putting his arms around her.

"Mm…!" Selphie grimaced slightly. "Don't lean … Don't think I can handle it." Kage let go and Selphie turned around to face him, leaning on the counter for support. "What do you mean afternoon?" she asked, the comment dawning on her at last.

"It's almost one," Kage said, pointing to the clock.

"Really…?" Selphie said.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you sleep," Kage replied. "Do you not feel well?" he asked, helping her to a chair at the table.

Selphie shook her head slowly. "No, actually…" she answered. "I don't. I feel kind of dizzy, and tired too. I almost wanna climb back in bed again…" Her stomach growled. "And I probably would if I wasn't so hungry," she realized.

"Well… here, let me make you something," Kage said making his way to the pantry. "What do you want?"

Selphie thought about it for a moment. "Um… I don't know. Anything you can make a lot of fairly quickly," she said. Kage looked at her curiously and she shrugged and he shrugged.

"Oatmeal it is," he said, pulling out the cereal. Some time later it was cooked and he spooned it out for her. Selphie took one glance at it and a few minutes later it was gone. Kage raised his eyebrows. "You _were_ hungry."

"Yah… I don't know why. We had a pretty big dinner last night," Selphie said a bit confused herself. She rested her elbow on the table and cupped her head in her hand. "And now that I'm full that tiredness is kicking in a bit."

"Hmm…" Kage said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You may be sick. Why don't you lie down again?" he asked, pulling out the chair.

Selphie looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Kage," she said as he helped her to stand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned the embrace, placing his arms around her waist. Selphie's eyes widened. "Kage…"

"Hmm-!" Kage was thrown back a bit when Selphie pushed him away and ran for the bathroom, not even getting a chance to close the door. He grimaced at the sounds he heard and hurried over. Kage took her hair and pulled it back to keep it from getting messy and rubbed her back gently to calm her.

When she finally stopped she remained there, hunched over the toilet, shaking and breathing deeply. Kage handed her a towel and she took it gratefully, wiping her mouth. Kage walked into the kitchen and brought her back a glass of water. She used the first few mouthfuls to wash out her mouth, but then drank it down thirstily. "So much for your lunch…" Kage said. Selphie shook her head.

Kage pulled her to her feet and turned her around, leaning her against him. "This sucks…" she whispered.

"I know… let's get you to bed and hope you can sleep it off…" Kage spoke soothingly. She nodded her head and allowed him to carry her upstairs. Kage laid her down on the bed and helped to take off her robe. Then he pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead gently. "Get well soon…" he whispered, but she was already fast asleep. He frowned slightly and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Nearly a month and a half later, Selphie's condition failed to improve. She was dizzy constantly, nauseous, weak, tired. It was heartbreaking for Kage who hated to see her in any kind of pain, so he continued to take care of her as best he could.

One day several of their friends happened to stop by, Iggy, Jiji, Link, Yugi, Mable, and Raven. The twins had long since graduated from checkers, so Iggy was teaching them how to play chess. Sadly, the students had already surpassed the master.

"So, where's Selphie? I usually like to see her chipper face when I come over here," Yugi said.

Kage frowned a bit sadly. "She's still sick. She has been for at least a month, almost two," he said solemnly.

"Still?" Jiji asked, surprised. "Jeez, I hope it's nothing serious."

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked.

"Not sure. She thinks it's a flu, what with the tiredness, the dizziness…" Kage said. Suddenly Selphie came thundering down the stairs and into the bathroom. Everyone grimaced at the sounds. "…The nauseousness…" he added, standing to fill a glass of water. When Selphie came out of the bathroom, he gave it to her and she took it to rinse her mouth out. Kage put his arm around her and rocked her gently.

Selphie looked a wreck. Her normally neat hair was sticking up all over the place, though it remained in a ponytail so that she wouldn't always have to have Kage hold her hair back when she vomited. She looked rather pale, her face a bit gaunt. The eyes that usually looked like emeralds had lost their sparkle. She glanced at the others weakly and tried to give them a small smile. "Hi, guys…" was all she could manage. They returned the smiles and slight waves. Kage helped her up the stairs and into bed again before he returned to them.

"She looks terrible," Iggy commented.

"What's wrong with Aunt Selphie?" Mable asked.

"She doesn't feel well," Kage answered.

"Will she get better?" Raven asked.

"Of course she will!" Mable said, hitting her brother in the arm.

"I was just askin'!" Raven shot back.

"Hey, guys. Knock it off," Iggy said.

"Yes, Uncle Iggy…" they said.

"Come on, don't you wanna play me at chess again?" Iggy asked.

"Beating you gets boring after the first ten games," Raven said.

"Maybe, but I got a good feeling about this one," Iggy said, moving his first piece. Raven sighed and moved. Iggy moved. Raven moved. Iggy moved. And Raven moved.

"Check mate." Iggy stared at the board for a good five minutes, turning his head in every direction.

"…You cheated. I know you did," he said.

"How can I cheat? I've only known how to play for an hour," Raven answered.

"I don't know how, but you did," Iggy said, continuing to stare at the board.

"Maybe you just suck at chess."

"I'll say," Kage rolled his eyes, watching the scene. Iggy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Here, play Mable," Iggy said, standing. The two children began their own game of chess. Iggy sat at the table beside Jiji and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Yugi was sitting there deep in though. Link noticed it and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know… just something seems really familiar about Selphie's mystery illness…" Yugi said. "I think I've got a hunch, but…"

An hour or so later they all decided to leave. Yugi gave Kage a hug as he stood at the door watching them off. "Do you want me to send the lakeside scientist over so he can have a look at her?" she asked.

"Would you, Yugi? I want to find out if this is something serious," Kage answered gratefully. Yugi nodded her head and took Link's arm as he played the Serenade of Water. Kage sighed and headed upstairs to be with Selphie. He took off his hakama and laid down in bed next to her. She rolled over and opened her eyes a bit. She gave him a small smile.

"Have fun?" she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "It would have been more fun if you were there…" he answered, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed deeply. "Yugi is having the lakeside professor come over and have a look at you… find out what's wrong…" he told her.

"That's good…" Selphie murmured. "I want to get better soon…" He kissed the top of her head and pulled the quilt up to her shoulders before they both fell asleep.

About a week later there was a knock at the door. Kage went to answer it and was a bit confused to see a shriveled old man in blue robes carrying a black bag. He opened the door and watched the old man for a moment. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"No, actually, I'm here to help you… or rather your wife, if I remember correctly what Miss Yugi told me," the man said. "You are her brother correct?"

"Yes, and you are…?" Kage waited for the man to fill in the blank.

"You may have heard of me. I'm a professor, I work in the lakeside laboratory," the professor said.

"Oh!" Kage exclaimed, moving out of the way and allowing the professor in. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." The old man stepped inside and looked around. "You're here to check on Selphie, right?"

"Assuming she's the wife," the professor answered. "Where is she?"

"Er… upstairs," Kage said, wondering what all the emphasis on her being his wife was.

"I see," the scientist said. Without another word he went over to the stairs and climbed up, not giving Kage a chance to follow before he closed the bedroom door. Kage was only at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the lock click.

"What the…?" He went up and jiggled the handle a bit before sighing and sitting on the top step. Kage didn't exactly like the idea of leaving him alone with Selphie, especially after having met the man not five minutes ago. But he was the doctor…

Kage couldn't be sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard the lock click finally and the professor emerged. He had been worried the whole time, and the gasp from Selphie he'd heard and the professor's current poker face didn't exactly make him feel better. "Is it anything serious?" he asked worriedly as he followed the old man downstairs.

"Serious? No. It's a fairly common condition. She'll be just fine," the scientist answered.

"So… what, did you give her some medicine or something?" Kage asked.

"Any medicine I gave her wouldn't help." This statement worried Kage, and the scientist noticed it. "Oh, relax, boy. She's going to get better on her own. It'll take some time, but she'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

"Just make sure you stay with her while she's in this condition… and _especially_ after. Wouldn't want anyone coming after you. Nayru knows you'd anger someone if you didn't stick by her side at that point." Kage stared at him confusedly.

"Well, I must be going. I've told her everything she needs to know, and I'm sure your sister knows plenty of the stuff I might've forgotten. She seems to be an expert on it," he smirked. Kage was still quite confused. "The nausea and many of these other symptoms will be gone fairly soon if we've got our dates right. And, for heaven's sake, make sure she gets _some_ exercise. It's not healthy for her to stay off her feet the whole time." At this point he was halfway out the door. "I leave you now. Congratulations in advance on your wife's… recovery, shall we say." He disappeared into the forest.

Kage stared after him for a moment and then closed the door, leaning on it. "What the hell?" Shaking his head he headed to the stairs and climbed upstairs to their bedroom. Selphie was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. She looked like she'd been waiting for him… and was trying to hide a smile. Kage walked over and kneeled down on the floor next to her. "So… how are you feeling?"

Selphie gave him a wide smile. "Just fine. In fact I'm feeling better than ever," she said.

"Okay…" Kage said somewhat confusedly. "What exactly did he say? Did he say when you might get better?"

Selphie smirked leaning over and putting her arms around his neck. "Somewhere around mid-August," she smiled.

"Mid-August!" Kage exclaimed, as she let go of him again. "That long? Selphie, you started feeling sick back in November."

"Yup," she grinned, leaning back against the headboard again. Kage looked at her confusedly. "The worst of it, i.e. the nausea and stuff, is almost over from what he told me. After that it's mostly weak bladder and… weight gain."

Kage shook his head confusedly. "I'm still hung up on this August thing," he said. "It's January right now, Selphie. August is seven months away."

"Yeah, I know. And November was two months ago," she said.

"Yeah, those two months added with those seven makes nine months that your illness will have lasted," Kage did the math. "Nine months, Selphie! That's ridiculous. How could it take nine months-?" Kage really did the math. "Nine… months…" He looked over at Selphie and noted that the sparkle had returned to the emeralds they liked to call her eyes, though it might have been the happy tears.

"Selphie…?" Kage choked. He stared at her, silently asking the unspoken question. She nodded. Kage stood himself to his feet. "A-are… are you… you serious?" Again, she nodded. Kage's face broke into a watery smile. "Then we… we really made it happen?"

"Yes, Kage," Selphie nodded, smiling over at him, tears falling down her cheeks. Kage grinned as they threw their arms around each other.

"It finally happened!" Kage cried out joyously as he pulled her out of the bed and started spinning her around the room. "It finally happened! It finally happened!"

"I know!" Selphie answered. He stopped spinning for a moment and stood her away from him.

"Selphie, I love you so much," he said as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. She leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. A minute or two later they broke apart and he picked her up, twirling her around the room. Suddenly she let go of him and dropped her feet to the floor, stopping the spinning. "Selphie, what-?" Kage didn't have time to finish the question before Selphie was thumping down the stairs and the telltale sounds floated up from the bathroom. He grimaced. "Well… it's worth it…" he smiled softly as he went downstairs to help.

Selphie nodded her head rigidly and tried to push as hard as she could, though she was starting to feel _really_ tired from it. When she felt she could push no more her head collapsed onto the pillow and her fingers stopped squeezing Kage's hand so tight. Now she just held it for comfort. "Yugi... please tell me I can stop..."

"You can stop now," Yugi said, cutting the cord and wrapping the child tightly in the towel. She smiled, handing the child to Selphie.

The child was a boy, of course, his head covered in soft, silver hair. The infant blinked, staring up at Selphie with wide green eyes. He yawned, whimpering softly.

Selphie took the newborn in her arms and cradled him against her. She laughed slightly, smiling. "Look what we did, Kage..." she whispered, happy tears starting to fill her eyes as she looked down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms.

Kage smiled, feeling tears stinging his eyes as well. "Yes... what we did..." he said softly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. The child whimpered, reaching up for Selphie, taking hold of her nightgown. Selphie shifted the infant slightly in her arms so that she could move her nightgown. She took it in her free hand and pulled it up. Then she moved Shale nearer to the breast and waited for instinct to take control.

Shale put his mouth to her breast, sucking on it hungrily. He closed his eyes contentedly, continuing to feed. Kage smiled, kissing the side of Selphie's head. "So?" he said. "Is Shale a good name or not?"

She nodded her head, smiling. "Yes, I can see why you wanted to name him that," she said, lightly stroking the child's silver hair once. "He took after his father I guess..." She stroked the hair once more, "Silver hair like his father..." She lightly touched his eyes, "Green eyes like his mother..."

Kage shook his head. "He looks more like you, he just got my hair," Kage said, kissing Selphie's cheek. Shale continued to feed, holding her nightgown tightly in his hands.

Selphie smiled softly. "We'll see... either way he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." She sighed, watching her son.

Shale continued to feed until he was satiated. He then pulled away, giving a soft burp before yawning. "...Let me hold him," Kage said. Selphie nodded and, slowly and carefully, handed the child to Kage. Kage laughed softly, looking to Shale, who curled up in his arms, closing his eyes. Kage smiled, kissing the infant's forehead gently. "...My son... Our son..."

Daisuki," Selphie said softly. "Both of you..."

Happy Beginning

* * *

And so ends "Making It Happen." And coming next is "More Than Friends." Hasta, guys. KIT & KIR. 


End file.
